Gandalf
Gandalf battled Dumbledore in Gandalf vs Dumbledore and made a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was played by EpicLLOYD. In the beginning of Gandalf vs Dumbledore, he was in the form of Gandalf the White, but later in the battle, his opponent Albus Dumbledore casts a spell on him, turning him into Gandalf the Grey. Information on the Rapper Gandalf is a fictional wizard from the book series, The Lord of the Rings. He is a member of the wizard-order known as Istari, as well as leader of the Fellowship of the Ring and the army of the West. In The Lord of the Rings, he is initially as Gandalf the Grey, but returns from death as Gandalf the White. In the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film adaptations, he is played by Ian McKellen. ERBoH Bio Greetings. For I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, leader of the order of the Istari. It was I who was given the first ring, Narya (the Ring of Fire, for you mortals), which has the power to inspire hope and gives resistance to the weariness of time. I live in Middle Earth among the Hobbits with my horse, Shadowfax. A horse so fearless and fast that no one could ride, but I. I walk using a staff, but it is more powerful that you may think. It served me well in my two day battle against a Balrog after falling from the Bridge of Khazad-dum (which I broke with my staff). That is, until I died in the battle. Yet, have no fear! I returned an even more powerful wizard as Gandalf the White! I went on to help stop the corrupt wizards from using the power of the ring for evil and defend the people of Middle Earth during the War of the Ring. To be honest, Frodo, Sam and Gollum actually did most of the hard work, but I'm a wizard! Lyrics Verse 1: You shall not pass! I rap fast like Shadowfax. Tom Riddle me this, you bitch. How's your little wand gonna beat my staff? I leave mics in flames, torched by Gandalf. Touch mine, Dumbledore, and scorch your other hand off. You fool, you got Snaped. You're not a real fighter. Death makes you die, it just makes mine brights brighter. Your ass is like Gringotts, everyone makes a deposit. We all know you've more than a boggart in your closet. Verse 2: Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks. I don't give a Fawkes about your Order of Phoenix. I'll tie a new knot in your beard with your wrinkly balls. For I am the one rapper to rule them all! Trivia *Gandalf was Lloyd's first character to use the Heroin Joke in the Behind the Scenes videos. *Canonically being older than the Earth itself, Gandalf is technically the oldest rapper to appear in an ERB. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 11 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD